This invention relates to a floating connector which can be used for connection with a SATA (Serial AT Attachment) connector of a hard disk drive or the like.
Heretofore, for connection with a SATA connector of a hard disk drive (HDD) or the like, use is made of a floating connector having a fitting portion movable in directions (X axis direction and Y axis direction) perpendicular to a fitting direction and perpendicular to each other. A floating connector of the type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H10-321290. Similarly, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-93531 discloses a connector having a fitting portion displaceable in a width direction (X axis direction) and a height direction (Y axis direction).
Such an existing floating connector has a structure in which the fitting portion is freely movable in the X axis and the Y axis direction even in an unfitted state where it is not fitted to a mating connector. Thus, the fitting portion is held movable only by a contact. Therefore, if the fitting portion is subjected to mechanical shock, the fitting portion is moved to cause an adverse influence such as deformation of the contact.